Mariposa
by wolfplata1675
Summary: una sola decisión puede cambiarlo todo, como el aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracana en la otra parte del mundo, esta decisión cambiara toda la historia que conocemos
1. Chapter 1

**este es una nueva historia que realizo espero que les guste, como saben star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece ni sus personajes estos pertenecen a disney**

* * *

Capitulo 1.- una decisión

Una decisión, puede cambiarlo todo, y en esta ocasión no será diferente. Era el cumpleaños número catorce de la princesa de Mewni, ella se encontraba emocionada, ya que era el día en que sus padres le confiarían la barita del reino, un artefacto que en las manos equivocadas traería destrucción, no solo a su pueblo, sino también a varios de los reinos aliados, pero poco le importaba eso a la princesa. Ella se encontraba en su habitación y a través del espejo hablaba con su mejor amiga Pony Head.

-Puedes creerlo amiga, hoy es el gran día, hoy mis padres me confiaran la gran barita- decía la joven, quien había estado esperando por ese día, desde que ella tenía uso de la razón-Amiga ven hoy, a la ceremonia-

-Claro no me lo perdería, por nada del mundo-se notaba la razón por que ambas eran las mejores amigas en todo el multiveso-Oye, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no, después de que termina la ceremonia, vamos a divertirnos a lo grande?-

-¡Claro, que sí!- la princesa de Mewni, pego tal grito que lo más seguro es que la hubieran escuchado en todo el reino-Genial, hoy será el mejor día de mi vida, primero la ceremonia, después la salida contigo y después ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tal, si probamos que hace esa belleza de barita?-

-Sí, bueno tengo que dejarte amiga, me debo a listar para la ceremonia de hoy- decía Star al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta, que aun seguía en piyama y solo faltaban un par de horas para el evento.

-Si, tienes razón, no creo que debas llegar, vestida de esa manera a tu propia fiesta,-Pony Head le dio la razón al ver que su amiga no parecía estar lista, y menos ella, quien había recibido la noticia de un momento a otro-Bueno, adiós amiga, hasta la ceremonia-

-Hasta la ceremonia, Amiga-se despidió Star de su mejor amiga.

Una vez terminado la video llamada, Star se dirigió hacia su armario, ella ya había escogido su atuendo la noche pasada, para estar preparada. A demás de que no podía hacer nada más por la emoción. Una vez terminado de cambiarse de atuendo, la joven no podía mantenerse calmada, se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación por la emoción, no tenía nada que hacer solo esperar, ya que faltaban horas para el evento, Star ya harta de esperar, decidió que lo único que podía hacer para perder el tiempo y calmarse, era salir a dar una vuelta por las tierras de su familia.

Durante su recorrido por las amplias praderas del reino, Star no lograba calmarse por la emoción, para ella los minutos eran horas. Para calmarse decidió caminar en dirección hacia el rio que se encontraba cerca.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían, cerca del rio se encontraba un unicornio salvaje. Se le advirtió varias veces que estos eran peligrosos, pero poco le importaba a la princesa, ella solo necesitaba una distracción y esa era una de sus favoritas el intentar domarlos. Sin previo aviso Star salto encima del animal, la criatura se movió frenéticamente intentando liberarse de su atacante, con cada movimiento frenético provocaba una emoción en la princesa tomándolo como reto y sujetándose con más fuerza. La criatura, ya desesperada empezó a correr por los campos del reino en la búsqueda de ser libre.

Ya había pasado varias horas y ni el animal, ni la princesa, se daban por vencidos, Star al voltear la mirada noto que atardecía, eso significaba que llegaría tarde a su propia fiesta, jalando el cabello de la criatura fue dirigiéndola hacia el reino, paso por encima de puestos y en barias ocasiones casi mata a alguien. Con cada trote del animal se acercaba hacia su hogar, al entrar en el palacio, ocasiono un escándalo por todo el recinto, la criatura no disminuía la velocidad y Star al estar lo suficiente cerca de sus padres decidió saltar del lomo del unicornio, sin importarle que este se estrellara contra el muro dejando un gran hueco en la pared del palacio.

-Star…- esto fue lo único que logro escuchar de su madre que como siempre le daba un sermón de lo irresponsable que era.

Ya terminada la ceremonia la joven salió corriendo del palacio, durante la huida de este se encontró con su mejor amiga

-Hola, Star Butterfly, ¿qué cuentas?-la joven mencionada no respondió, solo basto con mostrarle la que traía en las manos, ambas solo se miraron antes de pegar un grito de emoción que se escuchó por todo el reino,-No lo puedo creer-

-Ni yo, creí que mi madre no me la daría hasta cumplir los quince o ser más responsable, como diría ella-

-No era tradición que a los catorce se heredara la barita-

-Si pero ya sabes como es mi madre-

-De aburrida-

-Oye, mi mama no es una aburrida-Pony Head solo se le quedo mirando de manera de no creerle –Esta bien puede que sea algo estricta, pero es que me quiere-

-O no confía en ti-

-Vamos, sino confiara en mí, no me hubiera entregado la varita real-

-Tal vez, espera que cometas un error-Star empezó a girar la varita entre sus dedos mientras escuchaba a su amiga

-No exageres- en ese momento la joven suelta la varita, que al estrellarse con el suelo libero un rayo, que incendio un pequeño puesto ambulante, que se encontraba cerca -Creo que mejor nos vamos-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Star recogió la reliquia familiar del suelo los mas rápido que pudo del suelo, para luego salir corriendo del lugar seguida por su amiga, ya estando lo suficiente legos del lugar las dos jóvenes.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer, amiga?- Star se quedó pensado un largo rato. Tenía en sus manos un poder casi ilimitado y la joven no se le ocurría nada que hacer.-Ya se, y si vamos a la dimensión de nubes a festejar-

-No, tengo una mejor idea-

-Vamos dime, amiga-

-He pensado, que podríamos usar la varita, para mejorar este lugar-su amiga al mirar a su alrededor pudo observar, el ambiente de depresión, que invadía al pueblo de Mewni

-Sí, a este lugar no le vendría mal una arregladita-

-Vamos a mejora la vida de estas personas-dijo Star muy entusiasmada. También pensaba que si lograba una sonrisa en sus ciudadanos su madre estaría orgullosa de ella.

Star y Pony empezaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad, con la intensión de intentar ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Encontraron a un hombre triste que estaba comiendo un pan, Star pensó que sería buena idea crear un amigo para el pobre hombre, a si creo un pequeño cachorro, star creyendo que lo había hecho feliz se alegó del lugar, sin mirar que el animal le quito su comida y se echó a correr deja al pobre hombre hambriento. Star camino por todo el reino con su amiga intentado ayudar a todos los que podía, por desgracia cada vez que lo intentaba obtenía el resultado contrario. La tarde empezó a caer la joven princesa estaba segura haber mejorado la vida de los ciudadanos, decidió detenerse para ver su obra de arte, para su mala suerte fue todo lo contrario, se podía observar el caos y la destrucción gobernando al mismo tiempo. Y la pobre joven solo pudo imaginarse el regaño por parte de sus padres.

-Yo, mejor me voy, adiós-Pony head desapareció tras un portal para evitar ser cómplice de lo que podría ser un gran desastre, dejan do a Star sola

Star decidió caminar al palacio de sus padres, para enfrentar los, lo más rápido posible y olvidarlo ya estaba acostumbrada a los regaños, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, ella no sabía si era por todo el desastre que causo, si era por el ello de que fallo en su intento o era porque quería demostrarle a su madre que era responsable, y solo demostró que ella tenía razón.

Ya estando frente las puertas del reino, no fue necesario ni tocar ya que sus padres se encontraban en estas

-¡Star Butterfly!-se podía escuchar un tono de ira en la voz de la reina de Mewni –Me podrías explicar ¿Qué has estado haciendo, todo el día?-

-Lo siento madre, yo solo quería hacer felices a todos, nuca pese que…-

-No pensasteis, ese fue el problema-la madre de Star la interrumpió regándola-Aun que tus intensiones eran buenas, el poder de la varita no es algo con lo que se debe jugar-

-Ya lo sé, pero-

-Sin peros, jovencita. Entra de una vez tienes mucho que empacar-esto dejo sor prendida a la joven, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿A qué te refieres madre?-

-A que mañana te iras al Reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas-esto dejó sorprendida a la princesa

-No, por favor no me envíes-Star le rogo a su progenitora que no la enviara, a lo que consideraba un peor destino que el infierno mismo

-Está bien, como en esta ocasión intentaste ayudar no te enviare- esto alegro a la joven-Pero te daré a escoger, te quedaras pero tendrás que aprender de mi directamente o de un asistente mío, a controlar la varita, segunda te quitare la varita y no tela daré hasta que seas responsable o tercera te desterramos a otra dimensión donde aprenderás por tu cuenta a utilizarla-

-Pero…-la joven intento protestar pero ni siquiera pudo

-Sin peros Star, ya tienes suficiente con que no te envía al reformatorio, y que además te deje decidir cómo te castigaremos, si quieres demostrarnos que eres responsable comienza con esto-la decisión de la reina era absoluta, no podría escaparse de esto

-Mínimo dame hasta mañana –

-Está bien, tienes hasta mañana, pero sino medas ninguna respuesta, ya sabes-

-El Reformatorio Santa Olga Para Princesas Caprichosas-la madre de Star no dijo nada más. Ya que vio que su hija había entendido la situación, la reina y el rey se retiraron al castillo dejando a su hija fuera, esta se quedó en la entrada un par de minutos pensando en todo lo que sucedió, hasta que se decidió entrar.

Star caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, pensando en todo lo que sucedió y en las opciones que le había dado su madre, la primera no le ayudaba mucho ya que no quería que su madre la estuviera cuidando como un niña pequeña, la segunda tal vez era la mejor, pero no quería perder su poder y menos el día después de su cumpleaños, la tercera se escuchaba bien, pero estar lejos de su familia y sus amigos no la hacía feliz. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, al entrar seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que su cumpleaños número catorce pasara de ser el día más alegre a ser lo que es ahora, se acostó en su cama boca abajo tal vez lo único bueno es que su madre le diera otra oportunidad, con lo último de su conciencia había logrado tomar una decisión antes de caer dormida.

El sol era muy brillante logrando interrumpir el sueño de la joven, con parpados pesados, logro con gran esfuerzo despertar, decidió cambiarse con su ropa habitual y después de que termino de desayunar, se dirigió a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su madre y padre, para terminar de una vez con todo esto.

Se escuchó el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, los dos gobernantes al ver que se trataba de su hija esperaron en silencio la respuesta, pero ninguno decía nada lo que provocó un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la reina.

-Y bien ya has decidido-

-Si Mama, me quedo para que me enseñes-

-sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, hija te veré dentro de una hora en el estudio, retírate por el momento-

* * *

 **como les pareció esta historia critiquen, comenten y opinen a si podre mejorar y traerles un mejor contenido a antes que se me olvide estoy escribiendo dos historias aparte de esta, lo que provoca que no salgan rápido los capitulo espero que tengan paciencia hasta el siguiente agerasias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2 cambio

**el segundo capitulo de este fic esta aquí espero que les guste como saben los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de disney**

* * *

CAPITULO 2.- Cambio

Era una mañana soleada para el joven Marco Díaz, quien terminaba un examen de matemáticas, él era uno de los primeros en su clase con las mejores notas, pero eso y el hecho de ser un chico muy precavido había provocado que los demás estudiantes lo llamaran el chico seguridad, un apodo que si iba con su personalidad no era mucho de su agrado. Entrego la prueba a la maestra siendo el primero de todos, poso su mirada en la ventana, el soñaba con un cambio en su vida algo que demostrara que era un chico intrépido y audaz, pero solo con desearlo no sucedería. Estuvo tan mentido en sus pensamientos que no oyó el timbre de salida, otro día de estudio llegó a su fin.

Fue el último en salir de la escuela ya que no quería hablar con nadie, hoy no había sido su mejor día primero las burlas en el autobús, seguido que la chica de sus sueños Jackie no sabía que existía y el no decía nada para hacerse notar y por ultimo un examen sorpresa para el que no estudio. el joven Díaz se detuvo en frente de un semáforo que estaba en rojo, no podría pasar pero no le preocupaba, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba no quería estar llegar a su casa por el momento decidiendo que dar una vuelta por los alrededores sería lo mejor. Deseaba un cambio en su vida no le importaba que fuera extraño o lo más simple del mudo solo necesitaba ser libre de su rutina diaria solo por un momento, con eso sería más que suficiente.

De repente sintió un empujón que lo derribo, figo su vista a la persona que lo había tirado, para reclamarle o que fuera más cuidadoso, para su sorpresa era una joven que aparentaba su misma edad de cabello rubio y un vestido verde, con mallas de rayas rosas y rojas y una botas un tanto extrañas, pero sus ojos fueron lo que más le llamo la atención uno ojos azules como el mismo cielo. La joven iba corriendo, Marco no entendía de que no hasta que vio que barias criaturas mitad humanas y mitad animales en su mayoría la seguían, ese no era el cambio que esperaba pero era algo decidió ir tras ellos, tal vez la joven necesite de su ayuda.

Star era una buena peleadora pero incluso para ella sola era difícil pelear contra bastantes enemigos a la vez, por eso se encontraba en esa situación corriendo de Ludo y sus secuaces, para su mala suerte al estar corriendo en una nueva dimensión de la que no conocía se había perdido y al girar al izquierda se topó con un gran muro que le llevaría mucho tiempo escalar, así que decidió regresar por donde había venido, podría utilizar sus tijeras para irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortar el espacio y tiempo uno de los secuaces de ludo se las había quitado.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, Star Butterfly-

-Ludo- dijo el nombre con un tono de desprecio

-Entrégame la barita y te dejare ir-

-Lo único que tendrás será una paliza-

-Como quieras. Ataquen-con esto dicho los secuaces de Ludo, empezaron a pelear con la joven

Con cada ataque que daban, ella lograba evitaba el golpe por aduras apenas, ellos eran muchos bastantes como para evitar que lograra dar un golpe, limitándose solo a esquivar, y lo que se refiere a su varita, parte del entrenamiento de su madre la limitaba a no usarla fuera de las clases que ella le daba, para evitar otro desastre como lo que ocurrió en su reino, Star no logró esquivar el último ataque mandándola a volar y estrellarse contra el muro. La joven sabía que no podría pelear sin su poder pero lo había prometido

-Te rindes, princesa-dijo Ludo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad

-Quisieras-contesto la joven, al mismo tiempo que lo pateaba en dirección de sus esbirros

-¡Atrapen la!- grito el jefe de las criaturas

Los mostros volvieron a remeter contra la princesa de Mewni, la joven lograba en esta ocasión devolver uno que otro golpe pero y esquivarlo por apenas, para la mala suerte de ella pronto empezó a cansarse y le dificultaba pelear, apenas pudo evitar el último golpe antes de quedar completa mente cansada, uno de los secuaces iba a dar el último golpe pero este se detuvo al sentir un dolor en la espada que lo dejo tirado, era un joven el que había atacado al ser

-Uno, contra varios no parece justo- dijo el joven de la sudadera roja

-Y tú quien te crees que eres-dijo Ludo con un tono de molestia en su voz

-Soy Marco Díaz y no creo que sea justo atacar a atacar a una chica-contesto él, mientras se acercaba a Star, y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Puedo cuidarme sola-repuso la joven ya que ella noca se vio como la damisela en apuros que debe ser salvada

-No lo dudo, pero creo que aún son demasiados incluso para un maestro de pelea-

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo la joven mientras miraba a sus enemigos-Dime sabes pelear-

-Sí, pero que son esas criaturas-dijo Marco al ver el tipo de criaturas con las que pelearía

-si están bien feas no-dijo Star mientras miraba a todos

-Oye eso es ofensivo incluso para nosotros-grito una criatura desde atrás, que ninguno de los jóvenes pudo identificar

-Lo siento- Dijo Star mientras se disculpaba

-Ya basta de plática. Al ataque-la voz de Ludo se refregaba la desesperación e irritación por parte de él mismo

Los dos jóvenes peleaban a la par de la variedad de mostros con los que se enfrentaban, Marco peleaba bien e incluso podía con varios rivales a la vez , mientras que estar gracias al poco tiempo de descanso no se quedaba atrás en la pelea, pero aun así eran demasiados, tantos como los que uno quisiera, a al joven no le quedo de otra que sacar la varita de su bolsa en forma de estrella, tenía que utilizarla porque con cada enemigo que derivaban dos se levantaban para pelear. Star apunto su varita, con un ligero movimiento y una frase lago parecida a "explosión de mariposas" causo una explosión que mando a volar a todos incluyendo a Marco.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la princesa mientras veía la destrucción que causo, buco con la mirada a él joven Marco Díaz, lo encontró de cabeza sobre el muro-Estas bien-

-Creo que si-dijo mientras bajaba de la pared-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicisteis?

-Solo utilice esto-dijo mientras balanceaba la varita entre sus dedos

-Bueno, tal vez es lo más extraño que he visto en toda la vida-dijo el joven una vez que se encontraba en el suelo, miro a la joven y pudo ver un ligero sonroja miento de pena por lo que el dijo-Lo siento no era mi intensión decir eso-

-No te preocupes-dijo la joven mientras mostraba una sonrisa-Marco, verdad- el joven solo asintió confirmando que ese era su nombre-Soy Star Butterfly, gracias por ayudarme, aunque podría haber acabado con ellos yo sola-

-No lo dudo y menos con ese poder, pero abecés es bueno recibir ayuda de otros-

-Sí,- concordó la joven con ese pensamiento-¡HA!-grito la joven de repente lo que sobre salto al el chico

-¿Qué, otro mostró?- pregunto Marco mientras se ponía en defensa y buscaba la amenaza con sus ojos

-¿Qué, no solo que se me hace tarde?-contesto la joven para evitar que su nuevo amigo se sobresaltara –Fue un placer conocerte Marco Díaz, pero tengo que irme-

-Bueno adiós entonces-

-Adiós, espero verte en otro momento-

-El sentimiento es muto-

Dicho esto la princesa salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al chico que estaba feliz, tal vez no era lo que él esperaba en el cambio que quería pero fue divertido, lástima que nadie de su clase le creería lo vivido pero mínimo era algo, Marco se iba cuando escucho algo de atrás lo más seguro un enemigo que no había aprendido su lección, miro para atrás pero de un momento a otro lo único que vio fue oscuridad. El joven yacía en el suelo inconsciente y varios de los mostros, ya se estaban levantando

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Ludo señor?- dijo uno de los seguidores de él

-Yo sé, hay que comérnoslos-contesto otro de los seres

-No sean idiotas, tengo mejores planes para él-por fin hablo Ludo quien mostraba una sonrisa de lado a lado –Tu, cárgalo no lo llevaremos-dijo ludo mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos al sirviente más cercano

Mientras en Mewni una Star cansada de correr entraba en una habitación, estaba completa mente vacía ha exención de la reina quien se encontraba en esta. Ella miro a su hijo y después dirigió su mirada a un gran reloj que se encontraba colgando en una de las paredes

-¿Por qué llegas tarde Star?-pregunto la reina quien al ver el retraso de su hija no lo dejó pasar

-No es mi culpa, mama…-intentaba defenderse la joven

-Sin escusas Star, eres una princesa debes actuar como tal y ser puntual en cada uno de los compromisos que tienes-fue interrumpida por su madre quien la miraba con seriedad

-…Si lo sé, pero fui atacada por Ludo y sus secuaces-la reina levanto una de las segas al escuchar lo dicho por su hija

-Usaste la varita-pregunto su madre, ella la había hecho jurar a su hijo no utilizarla a menos que se para el entrenamiento, sino cumplía su juramento seria mandada al reformatorio

-Si-fue la única respuesta de la joven esperando lo peor

-Lo dejare pasar por hoy, retírate Star-esto sorprendió a la joven

-¿Y el entrenamiento, Madre?-pregunto la princesa quien no podía creer que su madre le daba el resto del día

-Hoy al parecer tuviste un día de locos, pero te aseguro que mañana tendrás que sufrir el doble de entrenamiento, entiendes Star-

-Sí, mama- contesto la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Star, antes que te retires dime ¿que estabas haciendo?-pregunto la madre, antes de que Star saliera de la habitación

-Después de los libros aburridos que tuve que leer, vi que unos pocos hablaban de un lugar llamado tierra y quería conocer el lugar, mama deberías ver como es el lugar, están diferente a los demás reinos que me gustaría estar un tiempo en ese lugar-se notaba una felicidad en el rostro de la joven que no podía creerlo

-Retírate, y por cierto era el lugar adonde te íbamos a mandar-dijo la madre de Star mientras una sonrisa sutil se mostraba, al ver el cambio de humor en su hija

En alguna parte de las dimensiones un Marco quien todavía tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el golpe se estaba despertando, miro alrededor encontrándose en la parte más lejana de una meza, él estaba atado a una silla y frente a suyo se encontraba Ludo

-Al fin despiertas, joven amigo-

-No soy tu amigo-contesto el joven-Dime que harás conmigo-

-Nada, solo quiero tu ayuda-esto confundió al joven

-De que hablas-

-No tedas cuenta de lo que has causado-dijo Ludo a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se subía a la meza

-Salvar a una chica de seres como ustedes-respondió el joven mientras mostraba una sonrisa-si es eso, lo volvería hacer-

-Espero que te muerdas la lengua. Esa chica era la princesa de Mewni una raza de peleadores y conquistadores, no sabes lo que has provocado-Ludo estaba enfrente de él joven Marco

-No me engañaras-repuso el joven quien no se dejaría convencer tan fácil mente

-Al contrario, amigo mío yo intento protegerte y mostrarte la verdad-dicho esto Ludo chasqueo los dedos lo que dos de sus secuaces traían un gran espejo con un manco negro

-¿Para que el espejo?-el joven Díaz estaba confundido por el artefacto

-Solo mira- con un movimiento de su manos el espejo empezó a proyectar varias imágenes del día de la ceremonia, como la manera de Star provocaba barios desastre en su reino-Como puedes ver ella es la verdadera enemiga, no nosotros-

-No puede ser cierto-dijo el joven al ver todo lo que sucedía

-Los hechos no mienten-

-Debe haber alguna explicación, de esto- tal vez ella no sabe utilizar ese poder

-Crees que los gobernantes de Mewni son lo suficiente estúpidos como para darle semejante poder a alguien irresponsable-

-No te creo-

-Desátenlo-dijo Ludo y sus secuaces obedecieron-No, nos juzgues sin conocernos, además creo que en tu tierra tiene un dicho, como era, así no juzgues un libro por su portada-

-¿Qué me aras?-

-Ya te dije que nada, solo déjame mostrarte-de su bolsillo saco unas tijeras y empezó a cortar el aire, en cuestión de segundos un portal había aparecido de la nada- Bienes o prefieres quedarte en la ignorancia-Maco dudo por unos segundos, pero al fin siguió a Ludo

Se encontraba en un pueblo bastante poblé tanto que sorprendía que viviera gente allí y sobre el pueblo un gran castillo se alzaba sobretodo. Ludo le dio un ligero golpe y le señalo arriba, Marco miro más y observo un castillo elevarse sobre el primero, sobre este otro y así hasta el último de ellos que era el más hermoso de todos los anteriores

-Este es el reino de Mewni, como puedes ver a ellos solo les importa su posición, sin preocuparse por los demás-dijo el líder, mientras miraba al joven, en su rostro empezaba a surgir la duda-Mis chico y yo intentamos hacer la diferencia, con el poder de la varita podremos crear un mundo donde todos los podres diablos puedan ser felices-

-No puedo creerlo, ella no parecía ser así-

-No te fíes de las apariencias, sino míranos nosotros lucimos como los villanos pero somos los buenos-menciono Ludo mientras se paraba enfrente del joven- si todavía no nos crees, escucha esto- los dos caminaron por el reino preguntando a barias personas, lo sucedido hace cinco días durante la ceremonia-Ahora me crees-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto el chico Díaz

-Nada, solo te doy la oportunidad de emendar tu error-Ludo abrió otro portal con ayuda de sus tijeras y ambos volvieron a la base, una vez ahí Ludo se detuvo en seco y le entrego las tijeras a Marco Díaz- si quieres puedes volver a tu vida normal, pero estoy seguro que pronto los ejércitos de Mewni invádanla tierra y con la varita no tendrán oportunidad, solo te pido que luches con nosotros y nos ayudes a salvar el multiverso-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Vi talento en ti, cuando peleasteis-menciono Ludo-¿Qué dices pelearas o correrás?-

-Para salvar a las personas que me importan peleare-

-A si me gusta- Marco intento devolverle las tijeras a Ludo pero este las rechazo- quédatelas, míralo como un regalo de fe-

-Gracias- dijo Marco mientras pensaba en como de un día a otro se convertía en un héroe-¿Cómo la utilizo-

-Solo piensa en el lugar donde quieres estar, cortas el aire y listo-

-Cuando tengo que volver-

-Cierto, oigan traigan las cosas-dicho esto los seguidores trajeron dos cosas-tómalas

Marco sostuvo en sus manos un espejo de bolsillo y en la otra una sudadera negra con un cráneo similar al que Ludo tenía en la cabeza

-Con el espejo podremos llamarte, como uno de tus dispositivos de la tierra y la sudadera es tu nuevo uniforme-con esto último, Díaz abrió un portal para regresar a su hogar, una vez que se fue solo quedaron Ludo y sus secuaces

-Es cierto señor, lo que dijo de ayudar a los demás-

-Claro que no idiota, pero este joven es mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo-

-¿Por qué señor?-

-Tengo el presentimiento que él y la chica, si se unieran serian una gran amenaza para mis planes-

-No entiendo-

-No tienes que entenderlo, solo tienes que seguir la corriente entendido-

-Si-

-pronto seré el ser más poderoso de todos y nadie podrá detenerme-

* * *

 **que les pareció el capitulo, en mi versión de Star vs las fuerzas del mal ludo es un personaje mas peligroso lo que espero que le de emoción a mi fic pero espero que compartan su opinión y también sus criticas para poder traer mejores historias y mejorar las que estoy escribiendo, me despido hasta la próxima**

 **p.d:escribo dos historias aparte así que no es muy seguro que suba los capítulos seguidos**


	3. Chapter 3 amigo o un problema

**E vuelto después de unas vacaciones e regresado así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mariposa**

 **como saben Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece todos son propiedad de de disney**

* * *

CAPITULO 3.-Un Amigo o un problema

El sol se alzaba sobre el reino de Mewni tan tranquilo desde hace meses sin ningún incidente des del cumpleaños de la princesa, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana Star Butterfly golpeándola en el rostro, ella se removía en la cama intentando encontrar la sombra para dormir más tiempo, en contándola debajo de su almohada. Pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta hizo que se levantara de su suave cama, la joven soñolienta aun en pijama caminaba con cada paso recordaba el entrenamiento de su madre que consistía en lecturas largas de personas que a ella no le importaban a pesar de ser sus antepasados. No era que no le importaban pero las largas horas de lectura no eran su fuerte, agregando que los hechizos que practicaba eran simples y muy aburridos pero todo para evitar el desastre que provoco hace un mes.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con uno de los sirvientes de su madre, lo que no entendía ya que hoy era su día libre el único de toda la semana donde no tenía que estudiar, solo si ella querría practicar uno que otro hechizo que le hubiera interesado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la joven aun soñolienta

-Su majestad requieren su presencia en el salón principal-dijo el sirviente

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-esto extraño al joven, todavía no era medio día pero casi todos los ciudadanos del reino ya estaban levantados a excepción de la princesa

-Solo me pidieron que le avisara, requerían de su presencia-con esto dicho el joven se retiró dejando a una joven princesa con sus pensamientos, debería ser importante ya que la habían mandado a llamar y eso solo ocurría cuando ella hacia algo que no debería como princesa.

Mientras que se ponía un vestido verde con una estrella, sus típicas mayas, sus botas y la diadema de cuernitos rojos ya que era su manera de vestir cuando no tenía que cumplir con sus deberes como princesa. La joven recordaba cada momento de la semana mientras se peinaba ya que si sus padres la llamaron lo más seguro es que hubiera echo algo para molestarlos, pero repasaba cada momento una y otra vez, pero a pesar de eso no recordaba nada malo.

Una vez terminado, decidió que no era bueno postergarlo demasiado, una vez fuera de su habitación camino escaleras abajo, con cada paso que dio se preparó metal mente para el regaño, a veces la joven se preguntaba si era la decisión correcta el quedarse.

A las puertas del gran salón cedió cuenta que no importara cuanto se preparaba no estaría lista, tomo el agrie necesario para armarse de valor, abrió las grandes puertas y entro decidida a terminar los más pronto posible con todo esto. Los padres de Star el rey y la reina la miraron al mismo tiempo que ella a ellos.

-Star,-la primera en hablar fue la reina-Tenemos que hablar-

-les juro que esta vez no hice nada-dijo preocupada, todo el valor que reunió se fue junto con la primera palabra de su madre

-Tranquila pequeña-dijo su padre intentado calmarla-Esta vez no es que hayas hecho algo malo-

-Si no me llamaron para eso entonces para que-dio Star a la vez que mostraba confusión por todo esto

-Dentro de unas cuantas horas tendremos que partir, para atender unos cuantos asuntos reales-dijo la madre de Star sin mostrar alguna emoción sobre su rostro.

-A bueno, que tengan un lindo viaje-dijo Star mientras se retiraba, no era extraño que ellos salieran por su deber como gobernantes, ya la habían dejado en varias ocasiones al cuidado de los sirvientes del palacio, la razón es que para la joven estar en esos asuntos eran real mente aburridos, y con respecto a sus padres según su madre la joven ya los avergonzado en público a pesar de que ella no recuerda nada de eso.

-Star-hablo su madre, para detener el paso de la joven-Te llamamos porque esto podría tardar varios días en resolverse-

-Así que tendré libre unos cuantos días-la felicidad invadió a la joven princesa, ya que podría volver los días antes de tener la varita, pasar tiempo con su amiga Pony Head, o ir a buscar un chico guapo para pasar el rato y que no sea como el idiota de su exnovio-Que bien podre pasar un rato con Pony Head, a por dios tengo que contarle-dijo emocionada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Alto, Star-la voz de la reina sonó por todo el salón sin la necesidad de gritar, haciendo que el miedo entrara en la mayoría de los presentes-la razón por la que te llamamos, es que el hecho de que estemos legos por un tiempo no significa que debas descuidar tu entrenamiento-

-No te preocupes madre, me asegurare de repasar todo lo que me has enseñado-prometió la joven

-Ojala fuera cierto-dijo la madre de Star casi en un susurro, que solo fue escuchado por su esposo que se encontraba a su lado-Como decía, busque un asistente para que te ayude en tu entrenamiento con la magia-

-Pero mama, sabes que no hecho nada malo, y que sigo todas tus instrucciones que me has dado, no necesito que me cuiden-dijo la joven al entender lo que sucedía –Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Sí, pero no me arriesgare-dijo su madre de madera neutral-Solo me estoy asegurándome de que lo hagas,-

-Pero mama-

-Nada de peros jovencita, la decisión ya fue tomada- Star no podía creer que su madre aun no confiara en ella

-¿Quién es?-pregunto ya resignada, no podía ganar contra su madre replicar solo sería alargar la situación

-Te presento a mi nuevo asistente Tomás- en eso las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando pasar a un ser de tres ojos con el cabello en punto y dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, vestía un traje negro de gala, sus tres ojos refregaban tranquilidad lo que era bastante raro en el demonio

-Hola Star- dijo el demonio con un tono coqueto en su voz

-Tom-la voz de la joven se escuchaba con un desprecio hacia el nombrado

-O no seguirás enfadada-dijo Tom acercándose a la vez que ponía una mano en su meguilla, Star se apartó rápido del contacto del ser

-Y por qué será, ha ya me acuerdo por tus celos es que terminamos-dijo la joven a recordando que Tom al principio de su relación era perfecto para ella, era cariñoso amable y el típico chico malo por el que muchas morirían, pero si no fuera por el hecho de sus celos que mataban o literal mente casi mataba a cualquiera que mirara a Star, tal vez no hubieran terminado

-O vamos, he cambiado-dijo el demonio, a la vez que tomaba la mano de la joven, esto provocó que la princesa se sonrojara por las palabras del demonio y el contacto suave de su mano

-Al parecer ya se conocen- la voz de la reina provocó que Star regresara a la realidad, separándose rápidamente del joven

-Lo siento reina, me entretuve con el hermoso rostro de su hija y veo de donde lo saco-la reina no mostro ninguna expresión por lo dicho por el joven,-Bueno, estoy a su servicio-dijo a la vez que se inclinaba ante los reyes-

-Tu trabajo es supervisar el entrenamiento de la princesa, Tomás-dijo el rey

-Claro, me asegurare de que complete su entrenamiento-dijo Tomás mientras se levantaba, y posaba su mirada en la joven

-Mama, no puede ser otro-dijo la joven esperando que su madre estuviera de acuerdo con ella-Cualquiera menos él-

-La decisión ya está tomada Star-dijo la reina-intentar cambiarlo a esta situación, sería complicado ya que no tenemos tiempo, pero si insistes estará a prueba, si sucede algo nos lo dirás cuando regresemos, está bien Star- la joven solo asintió ante lo dicho por su madre-Bueno nos retiramos-

Los reyes se levantaron de sus tronos y caminaron hacia las afueras del castillo seguidos por los dos jóvenes. Una vez en las afueras del palacio un carruaje estaba esperando a los dos gobernantes para partir a la reunión que los tendría ocupado por unos cuantos días.

-Nos veremos dentro de unos cuantos días-dijo su madre mientras entraba al carruaje

-Cuídate pequeña –dijo el rey a la vez que se acercaba a su hija para abrasarla,

-Papá no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea-dijo Star a la vez que se separaba de su padre

-No te preocupes, tu madre sabe lo que hace, además si no te gusta puedes pedirle que te ayude con tu practica del tiro al blanco con tu varita-dijo el rey a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, Star entendió el mensaje y debía admitir que era una buena idea

-Gracias papá, cuídate en tu viaje- dijo Star camino hasta la carrosa para ver a su madre-Cuídate mama-dijo la joven a la vez que se inclinaba ante la reina, esta solo sonrió ante la actitud de su hija

-Cuídate hija- respondió la reina aun manteniendo su sonrisa, esto provoco que la joven se sintiera feliz al ver a su madre-llanos tenemos que ir. Hasta pronto-

-Hasta pronto, mama-dijo la joven a la vez que su padre entraba al carruaje-Hasta pronto, padre-

-Adiós pequeña-dijo el rey desde dentro de la carrosa

Uno de los sirvientes del palacio camino hasta encontrarse enfrente de la carrosa y con unas tijeras corto el aire, al poco tiempo se abrió un portal a otra dimensión. El carruaje avanzo al poco tiempo de abrirse, los reyes entraron al portal desapareciendo por los siguientes días, Star a pesar de saber que estaría casi sola y podría hacer lo que quisiera, después de averiguar cómo deshacerse del demonio, no dejaba de sentirse un poco triste por el hecho de que la única vez que ha logrado que su madre sonriera fuera porque se comporta diferente a como en realidad es.

-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, mi princesa-Star solo ignoro el cumplido del joven demonio a la vez que soltaba un suspiro

-Serán unos días muy largos- la joven dio media vuelta para estar frente al demonio-Por el momento ayúdame con mi practica de tiro al blanco- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en el patio de un castillo negro perteneciente a Ludo, un joven de piel morena que vestía una sudadera negra con el estampado de una calavera de vaca en la espalda una camisa roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul y unos tenis verdes con blanco. se encontraba rodeado de cuatro mostros, el más cercano era un demonio de dos cabezas de piel rojiza y pequeña estatura, seguido por uno que parecía una jirafa con el cuello largo y cabeza de esta pero con un cuerpo humanoide, el tercero era una gallina gigante y el ultimo era un oso con un cuerno que sostenía una hacha.

La gran gallina fue la primera en atacar al joven corriendo en su dirección, no fue difícil para el joven esquivar el ataque del ser quien se fue a estrellar a la pared por el impulso que tomo, el siguiente fue el oso con cuerno, quien intento cortarlo por un costado con su hacha, el joven solo tuvo que saltar para ponerse a salvo, una vez a salvo corrió en la hacía su atacante proporcionándole un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo inconsciente, el tercero que era el demonio de dos cabezas ataco pero tan rápido como apareció quedo inconsciente por una patada del joven, el ultimo utilizo su gran cuello como arma el joven esquivaba por apenas saltando cada vez que el cuello estaba cerca, se alejó lo más pronto que pudo de su alcance una vez estando lo suficiente cerca de su cabeza le dio un golpe ascendente derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

El joven respiraba entre cortadamente, apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el cansancio se giró en dirección hacia ludo quien se encontraba sentado en un trono con varias almohadas para darle altura ante los demás.

-Es lo mejor que hay-dijo el joven Marco mientras mostraba una sonrisa, Ludo solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Mejor terminamos por hoy, sino me quedare sin personal- dijo Ludo al mirar a varios de sus secuaces noqueados ya que los cuatro no eran los primeros en enfrentarse al joven Díaz,-Dudo que podamos seguirte el paso en estos momentos-

-Si de verdad la familia real están peligrosa como me has contado, entonces debo volverme más fuerte-dijo el joven con una determinación que provocó, que Ludo enarcara una ceja

-Sí, pero de que servirá ser tan fuerte, si terminas muerto o dejas fuera de combate a todos nuestros aliados- dijo Ludo mientras veía a varios aun en el suelo y a otros con vendajes, quienes fueron los que pelearon días antes y no salieron muy bien de esa ocasión-Además dudo que podamos ayudarte más de lo que ya hemos intentado-

-Me entrenado durante todo este tiempo, y si siento que he mejorado pero no es suficiente necesito más poder, para proteger a mi familia-

-Tal vez esto te ayude-con un chasquido, un sirviente trajo en manos un arma, que se la entregó al joven Díaz, se trataba de una espada, de hoja negra con un filo blanco, la empuñadura era de plata con un pomo en forma de calavera y un vaina negra. El joven tomo el arma y la inspecciono, era una hermosa arma que se notaba que era un arma para un guerrero, pero en cuestión de segundos el joven Díaz clavo el arma en el suelo, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mi forma de pelear es el karate, significa mano libre-dijo el joven mientras miraba el arma clavada en el suelo-Yo no usare armas para pelear, solo utilizare mis manos para derrotar a nuestros oponentes-

-Entonces es una causa perdida, no podemos seguir ayudándote-dijo Ludo, a la vez que de un salto bajaba de los cojines y empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio negro.

El gran castillo estaba en ruinas, se podía ver grandes torres que apenas se sostenían y algunas de estas solo restos quedaban, las piedras negras que lo formaban no ayudaban en nada a la apariencia de la morada, Marco había recorrido el gran palacio encontrando barias habitaciones vacías llenas de telarañas polvo y uno que otro roedor corriendo por los lugares deshabitados del castillo, varias tablas podridas y ventanas rotas complementaban al horrible palacio que podría infundir terror sobre varios seres y ante el cielo carmesí, era el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento y de vez en cuando un segundo hogar para el joven Díaz quien ha estado entrenando por tres meses aproximadamente desde que ludo le ofreció el trabajo de detener a la familia de Mewni.

-En toses que hago para poder ser más fuerte-dijo el joven quien corrió, hasta estar enfrente de Ludo, este se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos

-Sin armas como piensas mejorar, ninguno de estos inútiles esta ya a tu nivel y solo serían un estorbo- dijo el ser antes de seguir su camino

-¿Pero…?-no continuo el joven, ya que no sabía que contestar

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-ambos voltearon las cabezas para encontrar a un ser de traje negro con un rostro como el de un lagarto con piel grisácea y peinado hacia atrás, quien respondía al nombre de Toffee-Yo me encargare del entrenamiento y mejora del joven Díaz- dijo a la vez que se inclinaba ante Ludo. Hace días que se habían integrado a las filas de Ludo, pero el joven aun no lograba confiar en todo al nuevo miembro del equipo.

-Y se puede saber ¿cómo lo lograras?-pregunto el ser de pequeña estatura

-Hay maneras de volverse más fuerte sin la necesidad de armas o de derrotar a los mismos enemigos-dijo Toffee a la vez que miraba en la dirección donde estaba entrenado el joven humano

-Y esas son- esta vez era el mismo Marco quien estaba intrigado por lo que estaba diciendo

-La más fácil es que yo te entrenare, además en que te llevare a diferentes dimensiones donde correrás peligros y probablemente mueras- dijo mientras su mirada fría se posaba sobre el joven Díaz-Pero si logras sobrevivir, será muy fuerte-

-Y si no lo logro-dijo Marco con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Sera una lástima, pero dime que aras cuando llegue el día en que tengas que pelear, y no tengas la fuerza suficiente para proteger lo que te importa-el joven Díaz volteo la mirada hacia Ludo buscando respuestas, pero este solo miraba a Toffee

-Es tu elección Marco- Ludo al fin hablo-Pero te sugiero que regreses a la tierra y lo pienses con calma- marco no se había percatado de eso, tal vez no volvería a ver a su familia y a los pocos amigos que tiene

-Si te preocupa tu vida después de la escuela, podrás seguir yendo y entrenar después de esta, como has estado haciendo hasta hoy-dijo el ser de traje, mientras veía como el joven se relajaba al escuchar lo.

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo el joven mientras miraba el arma clavada en el suelo y volteaba la mirada a Toffee sabía que tendría que escoger entre usar armas o un entrenamiento que podría matarlo, saco unas tijeras de sus bolsillos y cortaba el aire haciendo aparecer un portal- mañana les diré mi decisión-dijo a la vez que entraba en el portal para desaparecer

-Crees que sobreviva a tu entrenamiento-dijo Ludo mientras miraba a su nuevo secuas

-Si quieres que se a lo suficientemente fuerte para que obtenga la varita, entonces debe pasar por esto-dijo Toffee

-Más vale que lo logre, ese chico es mi carta del triunfo-dijo Ludo mientras recordaba lo patético que son sus secuaces

En la tierra un portal se abría dejando pasa a un joven. Se encontraba en su habitación, el joven miro el reloj de su habitación eran las cinco de la tarde, el joven decidió bañarse una vez terminado salio a caminar antes que el sol se ocultara.

Marco se encontraba en las recreativas del pueblo, ese lugar lo ayudaba a despegar la mente de todo, iba ganando en el juego no era la primera vez que se refugiaba en este lugar, pero si era la primera vez que sentía como jugaba, como ganaba más puntos, a las personas que se acercaron a ver pero él estaba más legos que nunca era como ver una película, ver lo que quieres pero no poder interactuar con nada, su mente estaba tan lejana que no cedió cuenta de que ya había roto el puntaje más alto, no hasta que termino el juego.

Marco decidió que era su suficiente de este juego, se alejó sin prestarle atención a los comentarios que lo felicitaban por imponer un nuevo record, el joven camino un rato por todo el lugar hasta encontrar una árcade moderna de disparos le parecía interesante ya que no estaba la última vez que lo visito, busco entre sus bolsillos pero para su suerte ya no tenía dinero para jugar, dio un suspiro y decidió que ya era momento de regresar a casa.

-Ya te vas-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dio media vuelta para ver quien le hablo encontrando a una joven de piel morena, cabello negro ojos café vestía unas botas cafés, una falda amarilla, una blusa verde fuerte y un gorro del mismo color

-Hola Hannah-dijo el joven al percatarse de quien se trataba

-Solo un hola, después de lo que hicisteis-esto dejo confundido al joven Díaz

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De nada importante, solo que yo tenía el record anterior, en el último juego que jugaste-

-Si es por superarte lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-dijo el joven Maco no quería estar en una pelea por algo que no es nada importante para el

-No te libraras tan fácil de mi-dijo la joven a la vez que se ponía enfrente de él, para evitar que saliera

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- la joven solo mostro una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Qué te parece una competencia, para ver quién es el mejor- dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la máquina que hace unos momentos miraba Marco-En toses que dices-

-No tengo dinero para competir-dijo al recordar la razón por que se iba

-No te preocupes esta vez yo pagare-dijo la joven mientras lo miraba buscando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de él, Marco no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, quería librarse de sus pensamientos y esta era la mejor manera

-Está bien, pero yo seré el que gane- ambos tomaron las armas de plástico Hannah inserto dos monedas y el juego inicio-No eres tan mala-dijo el joven una vez estando a mitad del juego

-Y tú no te quedas atrás-dijo mientras destrozaba unos cuantos mostros en el juego

Los dos disparaban a todo lo que se movía, siendo Hannah quien llevaba la ventaja en puntuación. Al terminar el juego la puntuación de la joven doblaba a la de Marco

-Perdí,- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-A pesar de eso pareces feliz-dijo la joven al ver la sonrisa de marco-Sera por mí-

-No caeré en tu juego, estoy feliz ya que esto me ayudo a pensar las cosas-

-que malo eres yo pensé que te importaba,- suspiro la joven antes de continuar-Bueno me alegra ayudarte-

-Ya es hora de ir me, hasta el lunes-dijo el joven Díaz saliendo del lugar.

La noche se hacía presente en toda la ciudad, ya eran las ocho de la noche y el joven Díaz caminaba por la acera en camino a su hogar pensando en todo do que paso el ese día, ya tenía una idea de que decisión tomar con respecto a su entrenamiento, pero eso sería mañana ahora el joven tenía que descansar.

* * *

 **bueno que les pareció el capitulo, les dejare escoger el entrenamiento de Marco si son armas o le método de Toffee ustedes eligen dejen comentarios, criticas para poder mejorar el fic y has ta la** **próxima**

 **supertotitoti:** _si no me tomara en serio el efecto mariposa el nombre del fic no tendria sentido, eso y por otras razones se llama así._


	4. Chapter 4 entrenamiento

**lo lamento por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi copu, y tambien el capitulo corto que les presento hoy, solo es que estoy algo oxidado y tambien agregue que es difícil recordar lo que tenía planeado para tres historias diferentes, esto provocará que tarde en escribir estas historias solo espero no tardarme tanto como esta vez y regresar a la normalidad, sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4.-Entrenamiento

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y miraba a las grandes montañas más altas del lugar, tan altas que un paso en falso era una muerte más que segura para cualquier criatura, y eran en estas donde un joven y su nuevo maestro caminaban por las laderas de este lugar. El joven caminaba con lo que parecía ser una piedra cuadrada en la espalda de un color negro intenso, se notaba que cada paso que daba el joven era una tortura, al dar el último paso cayó al suelo, por el peso del objeto que cargaba.

-Ya no puedo continuar-dijo el joven Marco, el cansancio era notoria el sudor recorría todo su rostro y el hecho de llevar una sudadera abierta de color negro no ayudaba en nada

-Si ese es tu límite, no creo que dures mucho en una pelea-dijo Toffee, quien camino hasta enfrente del joven.

-No puedo, dar ningún paso más- dijo el joven, a la vez que se apoyaba de la pared rocosa, para mantenerse en pie.

-Vamos estamos cerca del lugar,-esto no ayudaba al joven Díaz- si te rindes estando tan cerca, no me quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar a todas las realidades, si necesitan tu ayuda-dijo Toffeee intentando un enfoque diferente, por suerte esto si funcionó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban camino el resto del camino.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de llegar a su destino, entre esas montañas un gran terreno se extendía rodeado de grandes árboles, formando un círculo casi perfecto y en el centro estaba un ser de apariencia insectoide en un estado de meditación absoluta.

-¿Qué asemos aquí?-pregunto Marco a la vez que dejaba caer la gran piedra que cargaba en la espalda

-El será tu primer oponente, y maestro- dijo Toffee como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Creí que tú serias mi maestro?-

-lo soy, pero primero tienes que estar a un nivel aceptable si quieres sobrevivir a mí entrenamiento-dijo el ser grisáceo, mientras miraba al humano, en su mirada se notaba que todo lo que dijo era en serio

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy ya al nivel necesario?-el joven Díaz pensaba que sería un combate fácil, su oponente no parecía ser muy fuerte,

-Eso lo veremos ahora-el joven aún estaba cansado por cargar la gran piedra todo el camino y a pesar de ya estar en las reservas de su energía, pensaba que ganar sería demasiado fácil.

-Mira, esto terminara en pocos minutos-

Camino hacia el centro de las arboledas para estar frente del ser, este mantenía sus cuatro ojos serados en un estado de calma, de un momento a otro los abrió, su mirada era fría calculadora.

-Serás mi oponente, de hoy- dijo el ser, mientras se levantaba, su estatura era de aproximadamente de dos metros y medio-No pareces estar listo-esto enfureció un poco al joven, pero se mantuvo en calma

-Te demostrare lo contrario-él se levantó del suelo, su estatura era de un metro y medio, un poco más bajo que Marco

-Me subestimas al igual que crees que lo hago yo, pero te lo advierto peleare a mi máximo-dijo el insecto gigante.

-Entonces será un honor pelear contigo- dijo el joven a la vez que tomaba una posición de ataque listo para pelear, al igual que su rival.

-Antes de empezar, dime cuál es tu nombré-el ser estaba interesado saber cuál era este, ya que era raro ver a alguien como el joven en esos lugares

-Me llamo Marco Díaz-dijo el joven mientras sonreía-Y dime cual es el tu yo-

-Me puedes decir Veloz-

-Veloz, ¿Qué clase de nom…-el joven no dijo nada ya que su adversario desapareció de un momento a otro,-¡¿Pero qué?!-estaba más que sorprendido

De repente un golpe por la espalda manda a volar al joven Díaz contra uno de los árboles cercanos, se levantó con dificultad a la vez que levantaba la mirada pero recibió otro golpe en cuestión de segundos, el joven solo lograba ver una mancha que se movía demasiado rápido, intento dar un golpe a la mancha, pero solo logro golpear el aire. Recibió otro golpe esta vez en el estómago sacándole el aire y regresándolo al suelo.

-¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?-pregunto para sí mismo, y sin tener respuesta corrió al centro del área, estaría más expuesto a los ataque pero no correría ante un rival.

Recibió golpe tras golpe del ser, pero al menos ya lograba ver lo un poco, el ser saltaba de un lado a otro no eran saltos altos sino largos que le daban una velocidad sorprendente, podía seguir con la vista a su rival pero a pesar de todo no lograba dar ningún golpe, la criatura se acercó lo más pronto posible al joven, él joven a su vez corrió contra su rival listo para golpear.

-Gane-dijo mientras dejaba inconsciente al humano, de un golpe en el estómago a la vez que esquivo el último ataque del joven que paso muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Toffee una vez la pelea termino.

-Es muy joven para mi gusto, pero debo admitir que tiene talento-Veloz al decir eso llevo su mano derecha, a su meguilla donde el golpe le hiso un pequeño corte al no ser lo bastante rápido para esquivar el último golpe- Nadie me había dañado antes en la primera pelea, estoy seguro que se volverá más fuerte de lo que ya es-

-Espero que no lo mates con tu entrenamiento-dijo Toffee mientras revisaba el pulso del joven para estar seguro de que siguiera vivo

-Yo solo le enseñare a ser rápido- dijo el ser mientras caminaba al centro del campo, pero no antes de tomar la piedra negra- Y no creo que muera como dije tiene potencial, solo hay que saber cómo sacarlo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en alcanzar tu nivel?-

-Tal vez dentro de una semana, un mes, un año, no importa ya que eso dependerá de el-decía el ser mientras de un golpe la partió a la mitad la roca que trago el joven Díaz.

Cuando Marco despertó se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Ludo recostado sobre un camastro, y a su lado un escritorio con una vela encendida con una luz débil.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Perdiste, eso fue lo que paso-El joven miro en la dirección de la voz, encontrando a Toffee sentado en el borde de la única ventana de la habitación y de fondo un cielo carmesí como si fuera un atardecer eterno, esto no ayudaba en nada al saber que hora era ya que no había día ni noche en esa dimensión.

-¿Pero cómo?-de repente los recuerdos vinieron de imprevisto-Así ya me acuerdo-dijo a la vez que intentaba levantarse, pero los golpes que había recibido en la batalla reclamaban con un dolor intenso cada parte del cuerpo del joven, el joven se miró y pudo notar que tenía más moretones que piel.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas demasiado-

-Voy a volver-dijo con dificultad el joven

-Perdiste por hoy, además si vas a volver tendrás que cargar otra vez la semilla-

-¿Semilla?-

-Lo que cargabas en la espalda no era una piedra sino una semilla, esta es necesaria para retarlo ya que no peleara con nadie que no le dé una ofrenda-

Esto desanimo al joven Díaz tirándose de nuevo en el colchón viejo de su cama miraba el techo de la habitación, estaba demasiado cansado como para realizar el viaje y sumando que su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Supongo que tendrás que intentarlo cada día hasta que logres vencerlo-le dijo Toffee mientras cerraba su libro y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación-Es mejor que descases, mañana tendrás que volver a intentarlo-

-No es necesario que lo digas, de hecho estoy decidido que antes de que termine la semana lo derrotare-decía con un tono de voz que denotaba emoción.

-Me alegra ver esa determinación, pero no olvides que estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra-el joven miraba al ser que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta-No lo tomes a la ligera-

-No lo voy a hacer-decía el joven con voz seria, haciendo notar que estaría listo en cualquier momento- Solo dijo que. Hace unos días era un chico normal, con una vida normal y aburrida, pero ahora tengo una misión, soy importante, es como si fuera uno héroe a punto de embarcarse en una misión sin retorno y eso es lo que me emociona-

-No logro entender ese pensamiento, pero me alegro de que pienses así-decía el ser mientras salía del cuarto del joven

-Seré más fuerte, eso lo aseguro-dijo el joven una vez estando solo en el cuarto-Tengo que serlo-

Mientras tanto en el reino de Mewni en la armería del palacio que a la ves servía de centro de entrenamiento, la princesa Star estaba practicando su puntería con unos muñecos de prueba, que estaban posicionados a diferentes metros alegados de la princesa, unos estaban lejos por dos metros, otros por cuatro y los más léganos por siete metros, uno a uno fueron destruidos sin mucha dificultad.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo una Star demasiado aburrida, por su entrenamiento-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?-

-¿Qué quieres decir, con hacerlo más interesante?-dijo Tom que hasta el momento solo había estado supervisando el entrenamiento de la princesa

-No lose, podemos ponerlos más legos o…-dijo Star mientras una son risa se le dibujaba en el rostro

-…O ¿Qué?-Tom miraba con preocupación a la joven ya que eso no podía significar nada bueno

-Bueno, estaba pensando que, tal vez podría mejorar si practicara con un objetivo en movimiento y…-

-…y quieres que yo sea el objetivo, o me equivocó-interrumpió el demonio al ver a donde se dirigía la conversación

-Mi idea era que lanzaras bolas de fuego y yo me encargaba de ellas, pero me gusta más tu idea-decía emocionada la joven

-Ni loco voy a dejar que me dispares con tu barita-

-Vamos, será divertido-decía emocionada la princesa de Mewni

-Divertido para quien, para ti-en su voz se notaba un poco de enojo

-No seas tonto- pero el tono de estar en lugar de ser uno que lo calmara, se notaba más con un poco de burla y de risa-Bueno y que me dices-

-Te ayudare con las bolas de fuego, pero no seré muñeco de practica-dijo a la vez que se separaba de la pared donde estaba recargado para estar más cerca de la joven- lista-Star solo asintió para demostrar que estaba preparada

El demonio Tom levanto su mano derecha apuntando al cielo, lanzo tres bolas de fuego al cielo que no tardaron en empezar a caer antes de tocar el techo de la sala de entrenamiento. La joven se preparó y en cuestión de segundos destruyo la primera antes de que bajara unos cuantos centímetros, la según fue destruida a mitad del camino, mientras que la tercera desapareció a centímetros del suelo.

Tom miraba a la joven quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo logrado, mantenía una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra hacia girar la varita entre sus dedos, se detuvo y soplo a la varita como si de un arma de fuego se tratara, el demonio estaba sorprendido por la facilidad de la joven en su manejo de la magia.

-Demasiado sencillo-comento la chica ver la fácil que fue

-Por poco no logras el último- dijo el demonio al recordar el ultimo disparo

-No te preocupes por eso, además estaba todo bajo control-decía la joven con suma confianza en ella misma-sino mira-la joven princesa dejo de girar su varita mágica para lanzar un hechizo de demostración, pero este fue a estrellarse en un escudo recién pulido provocando que rebotara este se fue a estrellar contra unas armaduras y armas que estaban amontonadas en un rincón prendiéndoles fuego.-Hay no, hay no-decía la joven al ver el escenario que provoco

-Se nota que todo está bajo control-dijo con sarcasmo el demonio

-¿Qué hago?-el pánico se estaba apoderando de Star, impidiéndole que pensara con claridad

-Usa tu varita para apagar el fuego-menciono el demonio quien se había mantenido en calma, ante lo sucedido

-Sí, buena idea- sin perder tiempo la joven lanzo un hechizo que apago el fuego creando una pequeña nube que empezó a llover sobre este, una vez apagado la joven soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio-Por poco-

-Tienes que tomarte esto un poco más enserio,-

-Lo tomo en serio, solo que a veces me gustaría que no fuera tan aburrido- dijo la princesa a la vez que cruzaba sus manos, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar los reclamos de su ex.

-El entrenamiento no es un juego-dijo Tom mientras se acercaba a la joven-Además podemos divertirnos juntos-

-Si crees que con eso vas a volver a conquistar me, estas más que equivocado-

-No me vas a perdonar, ni después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado entrenado juntos-decía el demonio a la vez que posaba su mano en el mentón de la joven obligándola, a que lo mirara a los ojos-Admítelo aun sientes algo por mí-

-Eso olvídalo-dijo apartando la mirada del joven demonio-Ya es pasado, todo eso-

-O vamos….-

-Mejor continuemos en otro momento-dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-Volverás a ser mía-dijo el demonio una vez que la joven abandono el lugar.

Star caminaba por los pasillos del gran castillo que era su hogar, con cada paso que daba se preguntaba si lo que hiso fue la decisión correcta al quedarse, tras unos minutos llego a su habitación, caminó hasta el balcón y sé quedo mirando el reino que algún día tendrá que gobernar, pero era eso lo que quería, esa y muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente.

* * *

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo, comenten que les parecio y las críticas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando estén justificadas, bueno hasta la próxima y espero que esta no tarde tanto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno aquie esta el capitulo 5 de esta serie como siempre Star vs fuerzas del mal no me** **pertenece, y espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Un día cualquiera

El joven Marcó Días respiraba con dificultad, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el sabor metálico de la sangre estaba en su boca, la vista desorientada, se levantó con dificultad y con un enorme esfuerzo se levantó, una vez levantado la vista se comenzó a aclarar, frente a él se estaba levantando el ser insectoide, este también estaba lastimado y apenas se podía mantener en pie con dificultad.

-Te rindes humano,-dijo el ser mirando a Marco Díaz- O prefieres que te de otra paliza-

-No me rendiré, no hasta vencerte-el ser dio un salto en dirección hacia el joven, este recibió el golpe directo, escupió un poco de sangre, pero el joven Marco tomo la mano con la que fue golpeado, la sostuvo con bastante fuerza solo con una mano-Gane- dijo con una sonrisa antes de devolverle el golpe, con la mano libre.

El ser retrocedió por el golpe, y estaba a punto de contraatacar pero el dolor le era imposible moverse y antes de que se diera cuenta el joven Díaz estaba enfrente de él, propinándole varios golpes antes de caer noqueado.

-Sabía que eras talentoso en esto, pero no esperaba que terminaras el entrenamiento tan pronto-dijo Toffee mientras se acercaba a humano que era el único que se mantenía de pie-Felicidades-

-Lo logre maes….-no pudo ter minar ya que el dolor era tan intenso que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie por el dolor, cayendo desmallando en el suelo.

-Descansa te lo has ganado-dijo él ser al verlo caer.

Mientras tanto, dos días después en el reino de Mewni.

Star caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, a hurtadillas mirando para todos lados y asegurándose que no la vieran. Tantas molestias que hacía solo para ver a su mejor amiga. Corría por los pasillos si era necesario, o se escondía detrás de algunas plantas, normal mente no sería problema salir pero desde que Tom se convirtió en su guardián y maestro casi nunca la dejaba sola por eso de esta situación.

Tardo más de lo que pensaba en salir, incluso tuvo que bajar por una ventana del castillo, escurrirse de los guardias y pasar incluso pasar los guardias lo más cuidadosa posible, pero al final lo logro, ahora solo tenía que ver a su amiga en la ciudad para luego irse a divertirse. Una vez a las afueras del castillo ya no tenía que preocuparse que la descubrieran.

-¿Ahora donde dijo que la viera?-pregunto para sí misma, ya que el intento de escapar izo que se le olvidara, el lugar de encuentro-

-Star…-la joven escucho su nombre casi como un susurro, -Star, por aquí…-otra vez el susurro- busco con la mirada el origen de la voz, hasta que lo hayo en un callejón muy cercano, era su amiga.

La joven princesa se acercó a su amiga,-Pony Head, que haces aquí oculta- dijo la princesa.

-Nada solo es… que…-se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Si?-

-…es que como me dijiste que tu ex novio, ahora es como tu niñera, no quería causarte problemas si me miraban-era una excusa burda y sin mucho sentido, pero esto basto para la joven

-O bien-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Qué tal si ya vamos a divertirnos?-

-Si vámonos de una vez-Pony Head saco de su boca unas tijeras dimensionales y con ellas abrió un portal por el cual entraron las dos chicas.

Mientras tanto en la tierra

El joven Marco Díaz estaba comenzando a despertar y no por voluntad propia, sino por los ruidos que podía escuchar, los parpados le pesaban pero el ruido lo animaba a que se levantara, el joven veía todo borroso, solo podía ver la luz que entraba por una ventana o eso pensaba que era

-Ha ya despertaste-dijo una voz que no reconocía, al menos no de inmediato, a la vez que una sombre se acercaba a él.

-¿Toffee eres tú?-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Quién es Toffee? ¿Él fue el que te dejo así?- la vos le era familiar, pero no sabía de donde la había escuchado-Y contestando a tu segunda pregunta estás en tu casa-poco a poco la figura que alguna vez fue una sombra, tomaba una forma muy conocida al joven.

-¡¿Hannah?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido el joven

-Antes que yo conteste, que tal si me dices que te paso-esto desconcertó al joven hasta que se miró, tenía barias vendas por todo el cuerpo, casi sirviéndole como camisa,-Deberías de ver como estabas cuando llegaste-

-Acaso me vistes- dijo el joven mientras se cubría con las sabanas de su cama, ya que solo traía el pantalón, algo roto y las vendas

-No pero tus padres le dijeron a tus amigos y ellos a mí, deberías ver el susto que se llevaron todos ellos – dijo la joven mientras se levanta y seguía revisando todas las pertenecías del joven-Y bien me dirás que te paso, pareciera como si te hubieran atropellado-

-Solo estaba entrenando, y todo se salió de control- dijo el joven como única respuesta

-Sé que ocultas algo y yo lo averiguare-dijo sin dejar de revisar las cosas de Marco

-Como estas tan segura de que oculto algo-

-Puedes ocultarlo a los demás, pero a mí no-dijo muy confiada de sí misma- Yo sé cuándo algo anda mal-

-No sé de qué hablas, Hannah-el joven estaba un poco nervioso, pero no lo demostraba con tanta facilidad

-No te hagas el tonto-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para mirarlo- La ropa diferente, una personalidad que ya no es tímida sino un poco más decidida, el cansancio y los moretones y así muchas otras razones-

-Mira no sé de qué hablas- el joven se levantó a pesar del dolor- Yo no soy el que tiene que decir algo, de hecho que haces aquí-

-Me pidieron que te trajera tu tarea, y yo diría que si- saca de su bolsillo un sobre negro con el mismo símbolo que portaba en su nueva sudadera negra, el cráneo que traía Ludo como sombrero-Encontré este sobre entre tus cosas, por su apariencia no parece nada bueno-

-Dámelo-pidió el joven Marco Díaz

-Solo dime lo que pasa-antes que Hannah se diera cuenta el joven le había quitado el sobre, esto la sorprendió un poco ya que no vio que se moviera

-Gracias por traerme la tarea, pero por que no la trajeron Ferguson o Alfonso-la chica salió de su pequeña sorpresa.

-Si pero, yo me encargo de ello-dijo como si nada

-¿Qué les hicisteis?-

-Nada, bueno nada ilegal-dijo conteniendo un poco la risa, pero esto no tranquilizaba al joven

-Y exactamente que fue eso no tan ilegal-

-En primera no fue nada ilegal-dijo para aclarar las cosas-Solo los soborne,-

-Bueno, me alegra que estén bien-

-Hablas como si fuera un demonio-

-Nada alejado de la realidad-los dos se miraron, antes de comenzar a reír-Bueno que día es hoy-dijo al recordar que estuvo durmiendo por dos días

-Martes, te salvaste del lunes amigo mío, y del examen de ese día-

-No creo que la maestra me la ponga fácil cuando regrese-

-Nop-dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama-Pero mira el lado bueno tienes dos días más para descansar y el viernes no hay clases a sí que estas a salvo por un tiempo-

-Gracias, creo-el joven estaba un poco tranquilo-Y gracias por traerme la tarea, pero a la próxima no revises mis cosas-

-No prometo nada,-una sonrisa era lo que demostraba la joven-¿Quieres que le diga a tus padres que despertasteis?-

-No, quiero estar un poco más de tiempo solo-dijo el joven

-Está bien si tú lo dices-la joven se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de tocar el pomo de esta hablo-Sé que pasa algo, y parece que es algo peligroso,-dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo-si necesitas hablar, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi- la joven abrió la puerta pero antes de salir escucho la voz del joven que hizo que se detuviera

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-fueron las palabras del joven

-Por que…..-Marco estaba atento a lo que podría decir-Porque si te pasara algo no tendría a quien molestar-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y salía de la habitación

-La Hannah de siempre-el chico miro el sobre negro con el símbolo de cráneo de toro, miro por los dos lados antes de decidir abrirla, ya había visto esta letra antes, y era un mensaje ya sea de Ludo o de Toffee su maestro, era la primera vez que recibía una, pero como estuvo durmiendo por unos cuantos días no le sorprende que la hubieran dejado.

La abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Marco tú primera parte de tu entrenamiento está completo, pero aún falta mucho para poder estar al nivel necesario que esperamos de ti, tu entrenamiento se reanudara al terminar esta semana y comenzará cuando esta haiga terminado, así que relájate y descansa ya que lo que viene será más difícil.

La carta no estaba firmada pero, no era necesario que lo estuviera para saber que era Ludo quien la escribía.

El joven se levantó con dificultad, para él ya había estado mucho tiempo en cama y era un momento en el que decidió salir a caminar, pero no quería pasar frente a sus padres ya que quería evitar tantas preguntas que seguro le harían, así que tomo una camisa roja y su sudadera negra, sus tenis y una vez cambiado y preparado tomo sus tijeras dimensionales que era lo único que Hannah no había movido, con ellas abrió un portal por el que entro, necesitaba pensar y que mejor lugar que uno al que ningún humano había visto antes.

En la dimisión en la que entro el joven Díaz era una muy parecida a un árcade, con unas criaturas de diferentes formas, triángulos, cuadrados, círculos y rectángulos, a parte de otras figuras de diferentes colores, con una apariencia de nerd, como algunos dirían, eran la mayoría de los habitantes de esa dimensión, pero en si habían más seres aunque estos componían la minoría.

El joven miro todo el lugar, a pesar que normal mente esa no era su primera opción, ya que esta era un lugar que frotaba sobre picos, gracias a nubes y encima de estas habían pistas de baile y demás cosas, mesas con botanas y demás cosa, era un lugar muy divertido, que al principio no era del todo agradable para el joven pero con el tiempo se convirtió un lugar donde pasar el tiempo, por lastima en las condiciones en las que estaba no sería buena idea visitar el lugar y hablando de ese lugar, las dos jóvenes princesa se encontraba ahí pasando el rato o al menos una más que la otra.

-Vamos amiga, diviértete-Dijo Star divirtiéndose como siempre-Hoy será nuestra noche –

-Eso si amiga-las palabras de Pony Head, podían escucharse seguras, pero el tono hacía notar un poco de preocupación, agregando que la conducta era un poco fuera de lo normal, o al menos para ellas, cuando Star parecía algo distraída, su amiga aprovechaba para mirar en todas direcciones, como si esperara que algo malo pasara.

-Estas bien amiga- pregunto una vez que ya estaban descansando en unos sillones después de bailar un par de horas

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas Star?-

-No sé solo que pareces un poco nerviosa-dijo la princesa de Mewni

-No, enserió estoy bien-

-Se gu…-

-Mira Star, una cabina fotográfica, sabes lo que significa-la joven no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de ir ahí con su amiga

Las dos se sacaron muchas fotografías graciosas entre ellas. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que Star extrañaba, aquellos donde dejaba de ser una princesa para ser una chica normal o se mi normal, donde solo se divertía con su amiga. Las dos estaban en una mesa riendo por las poses graciosas que hicieron en las fotos.

-Yo digo que la primera es la más graciosa-digo Star

-No, es la de en medio,-digo aguantado la risa-Sino mírala de nuevo-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo a la vez que comenzaba a reír, seguida por su amiga, todo era diversión hasta que Pony Head vio algo y su riza quedo apagada, fue como si lo que vio la dejara paralizada, Star vio eso y poco a poco su riza fue apagándose-¿Qué pasa amiga?-

-He…, nada –dijo nerviosa

-No lo parece-Star miraba a su amiga buscando verlo que ocultaba-Dime lo que pasa, ¿que no éramos mejores amigas?-

-Solo que pensé, que sería buena idea ir a jugar algún videojuego-esto extraño a Star, si es cierto que algunas veces, iban a jugar pero casi siempre era porque ella quería y nunca por Pony Head quería, de hecho evitaba entrar a esa dimensión llena de nerds como decía ella.-¿Qué he dicho algo malo?-

-No solo que pensé que no te agradaba esa dimensión-

-No si me agrada, por eso quiero ir-era obvio que mentía, pero si eso la hacía sentir mejor irían, Star abrió el portal y ambas amigas entraron en este, una vez del otro lado y cerrado el portal, Pony Head, dio un suspiro de alivio-Al fin a salvo-dijo casi como un susurro.

-¿Dijisteis algo?-

-No nada,- Star iba a hablar, pero la interrumpió su amiga antes que pudiera abrir la boca-Mejor vamos a divertirnos-

-Si vamos-dijo emocionada y con esto ambas comenzaron a caminar buscando un juego que las divirtiera-Creo que por aquí había un nuevo juego, o al menos lo era la última vez que vine-

-Si me acabo de acordar de que llano sales mucho por tu novio Tom-dijo su amiga a la vez que la seguía

-No es mi novio, es mi ex, además de que es como mi maestro o algo así-

-Estas segura amiga- dijo intentado molestar a la princesa de Mewni- Porque el parece que quiere regresar contigo otra vez-

-Lo sé pero no regresare con el-dijo un poco irritada

-Lo sé es un idiota- dicho esto ambas comenzaron a reír- Olvidemos este asunto y sigamos divirtiéndonos-

Después de un rato ambas estaban jugando y ambas estaban empatadas y era el último juego, muchos de los que estaban ahí cerca se reunían para ver quien ganaría, o esperaban su turno para jugar, pero había alguien que las veía con especial interés desde lejos.

Este ser era alto, corpulento, vestía con un uniforme militar de un color gris y una máscara de hierro le cubría el rostro.

-La he encontrado-dijo a un espejo en el que se veían otros dos guardias- Pido permiso de actuar-

-Negativo, espéranos sus magia puede ser peligrosa, además no llevas un cristal etéreo.- dijo uno de los dos guardias que parecía ser el jefe de estos-Es una orden, tenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa y no quiero que la arruines-

-Entendido, señor-

El ser se acercó un poco, aun manteniéndose oculto para las princesas, pero listo para atacar en caso de que sea necesario. Las princesas estaban tan distraídas que no se percataban del guardia, que las vigilaba.

Los otros dos guardias llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, intentado no llamar más la atención de la necesaria, lo cual era un poco difícil por su gran tamaño y las ropas que traían destacaban en el lugar. Una vez reunidos junto a su compañero, se pusieron de acuerdo como actuarían para atrapar a su presa, uno de ellos camino a la izquierda, otro camino a la derecha y el último tomo la posición en el centro, con esto pretendían cortar cualquier forma escapatoria que pudieran utilizar, el del centro comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia las jóvenes.

Star gano por pocos puntos en el video juego y su amiga quedo en segundo lugar, la princesa estaba tan feliz que bailaba un poco, y no por haber ganado, sino porque desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía como ella misma, y Pony Head al saber eso también lo disfrutaba, pero esto no duro mucho al ver a uno de los guardias.

-Star que tal si nos vamos- dijo la princesa de uní, pero Star estaba tan distraída que apenas la escucho

-Lo siento, ¿dijisteis algo amiga?- pregunto a la vez que dejaba de bailar

-Nada, solo que, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de juego- dijo un poco desesperada

-¿Segura que estas bien?, pareces un poco….-no pudo terminar ya que Pony Head se la llevo del lugar,-¿Qué te está pasando?-pregunto por lo repentino que agarre de su amiga.

Ella no contesto, solo corrían por el laberinto de arcadias de los guardias, Star estaba más preocupada por lo el comportamiento de su amiga que apenas le prestaba atención a su entorno, las dos seguían corriendo mientras los guardias las perseguían, derribando a muchos seres de esa dimensión, doblaron una esquina y están se ocultaron ahí, vieron como los tres guardias las pasaron de largo.

Pony Head iba a continuar huyendo, pero fue detenida por Star que la miraba un poco seria.

-¿Dime que es lo que pasa, quienes eran ellos y qué relación tienen contigo?-no estaba enojada, sino preocupada, por su amiga-Dímelo así puedo ayudarte, la princesa de uní, no sabía qué hacer si decir a la verdad o quedarse callada

-Bien, te lo diré-comenzó a contar toda la verdad, del porque la perseguían del el castigo y como huyo de su dimensión, mientras tanto estos guardias removían y lastimaban a todo aquel que no tenían información de quien buscaban.

-Dime ¿dónde están?-preguntaban a cada uno de los que veían, de echo uno estaba a punto de golpear a una de los habitantes, este cerro lo ojos esperando lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio a un joven de una sudadera negra y camisa roja-No te metas en esto-dijo el guardia a la vez que soltaba al ser de esa dimensión.

-No dejare que lastimes a los habitantes de este lugar-dijo el joven Díaz mientras aun sostenía el brazo del guardia.

-Suéltame- el ser de gris se liberó del agarre del joven, a la vez que se ponía en guardia, Marco hiso lo mismo-Es mejor que te rindas de una vez-

Marco Díaz no dijo nada, de hecho no estaba listo para pelear y menos con las heridas que tenía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, el guardia soltó un golpe que el joven pudo esquivarlo por apenas, un dolor recorre todo su cuerpo, incluso algunas heridas se lograron abrirse, pero solo unas pequeñas.

El guardia comenzó sus ataque, el joven los esquivaba o los bloqueaba los ataques, pero cuando intentaba contratacar, los golpes de Marco no hacían mucho efecto al ser su cuerpo era demasiado resistente.

Mientras tanto Star y Pony Head se habían puesto de acuerdo, en que ya no huirían sino pelearían, ambas salieron de su escondite, estar ataco a uno por la espalda que estaba distraído lo mando a volar, para mala suerte del joven Díaz era lo mismo con el que peleaba y esto también lo afecto a él, salió volando por la magia y se estrelló contra una arcadia, golpeándose la cabes y lo último que vio fue a Star sonriendo y decir que así se derrota a alguien.

-A si se hace amiga- dijo Pony Head animando- Ahora mi turno- con su magia derroto al segundo mandándolo a volar-No son tan fuertes como aparentaban-

El tercero y último se puso enfrente de ellas, Star confiada de su entrenamiento se pone enfrente de su amiga.

-Tornado de abejas- lanzo su hechizo la joven hacia al último guardia de los que quedaban, el hechizo iba en dirección a la cabeza, pero el guardia levanto la mano y en esta había un anillo con un gema de color verde esmeralda, este absorbió la magia de la varita-¿Pero qué?- dijo sorprendida

-Es lo mejor que tienes-dijo el guardia, con un tono de superioridad

-¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis?-pregunto Pony Head, igual de sorprendida por lo que vio, el guardia no contesto solo comenzó a reír de ellas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ustedes no saben a lo que se enfrenta-dicho esto las jóvenes comenzaron a escuchar como los otros guardias comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco

-¿Corremos?- Star solo pudo asentir antes de que ella y su amiga comenzaran a correr de los guardias.

Corrieron, por los pasillos de árcades intentando perderlos pero antes que se diera cuenta las dos se separaron y no se dieron cuenta hasta ya perder a los guardias que las persiguieron, Pony Head respiraba un poco entre cortado por todo el camino que voló, ella miro a todos lados buscando a su amiga pero ella no estaba preocupada quería devolverse para encontrarse con Star, pero los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvieron antes, una que la misma Star le dijo que si la capturaban no regresara por ella ya que no la buscaban y de seguro la dejarían libre, pero si la capturaba a ella se la llevaría a reformatorio de santa Olga para princesas caprichosas.

Pony Head se debatía entre si regresar o escapar, pero de un momento a otro decidió ir a su rescate, no le importaba que la atraparan sino que lastimaran a Star.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su amiga si fue atrapada, pero no por los guardias del reformatorio sino por un demonio de nombre Tom, Star forcejeaba para librarse del agarre del demonio.

-Suéltame, he dicho que me sueltes-el demonio tenía que aplicar más fuerza para evitar que se liberara del agarre

-Tranquilízate Star, soy yo Tom- la princesa forcejeo un poco más antes de notar la presencia del demonio

-A hola Tom-dijo la joven como si nada, el joven demonio respiro alivio al ver que ella se tranquilizaba-Oye, me podrías liberar-el demonio al darse cuenta que todavía mantenía el agarre la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, solo evitar que me golpearas-dijo como escusa el demonio

-No te preocupes- dijo la princesa como si nada- Si es cierto-la joven iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo pero fue detenida por su acompañante, estela tomo de la muñeca para evitar que escapara-Suéltame tengo que ayudar a mi amiga-

-No, tú escúchame-dijo el demonio mientras subía la voz, aumentaba la fuerza del agarre-Sabes en los problemas que te has metido, sabes los problemas que tendré si tus padres se enteran que escapaste del palacio-

-No me importa-dijo a la vez que se liberaba del demonio-No me interesa el castigo que me puedan dar, no puede ser peor que lo que le aran a mi amiga-el demonio no decía nada solo la miraba, con una expresión seria- Así que me ayudas a salvarla o desapareces-

Mientras tanto Pony Head regreso al lugar donde estaban los guardias, para mala suerte de esta ellos a un estaban ahí cuando regreso. Ahora Pony Head estaba intentando escapar a la vez que combatía pero le costaba mantener el ritmo. No tardaron en atraparla con cuerdas, pero en eso llega Star con Tom, la joven estaba preparando un hechizó para liberar a su amiga pero….

-Alto Star-dijo la princesa de une, esto sorprendió a su amiga

-Pero….-

-No te preocupes por mi estaré bien- dijo está a la vez que la miraba a los ojos- Lo siento por involucrarte en esto, lo lamento como no te imaginas, pero fue divertido pasar este día contigo así que gracias- dijo antes de que los guardias la llevaran dentro de un portal.

Star bajo un poco la cabeza, mirando el suelo estaba deprimida por lo de su amiga

-No te preocupes estará bien –

-Y ¿qué tal si la cambian?-

-Ella, estará bien es fuerte- dijo el demonio como un intento de tranquilizarla

Pero lo que no sabían es que el joven Díaz miro como los guardias se llevaban a Pony Head y a Star alado de un demonio, antes de abrir un portal para regresar de nuevo a la tierra y con un deseo de ser más fuerte de lo que ya es.

* * *

 **como pueden ver este no es mi mejor capitulo de hecho ni siquiera se si es bueno, la explicación y que consten que no me estoy justificando, es que aun estoy oxidado, adelante unas cuantas cosas y originalmente estos eran dos capítulos diferentes, bueno prometi que subiria los capitulos lo mas rapido que pueda, y seguiré escribiendo aun en vacaciones pero eso no garantiza que salgan rapido.**

 **bueno sin mas espero que comenten de este capitulo.**

 **y hasta la próxima que espero no tardar mucho esta ves**


End file.
